Stolen Love
by siesie59090
Summary: Ally Dawson is a typical seventeen girl; has wonderful friends and a wonderful boyfriend, and her dad can be wonderful when he is home, but what happens when Austin Moon takes it all away from her. All because he loves her, but Ally doesn't love him and doesn't want to love him. So, will Austin steal her love like he stole her. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: Regular Girl

**Stolen Love**

Ally's P.O.V.

I'm Ally Dawson. I'm just a regular seventeen year old girl from Miami, Florida; I live with my dad who owns a music store, and I don't talk to my mom since she left us. Ever since she has left, my dad has been so depressed and away all the time, so I'm kind of alone. But, not when I'm with my wonderful friends and amazingly awesome and hot boyfriend. My best friends are Dez and Trish which we have all been best friends since we were in diapers, and also my boyfriend Dallas. We have been together for a year now, and are so happy together.

We have been through the ups and down but we have made it through and love each other. All of us have gone through some hard times with family and just between us four, but we have gotten through it and have stayed friends. Dallas is new to our group but has been a member since me and he started dating. We all enjoy each other and now we are juniors, so we have almost gone through our whole high school experience together.

* * *

I wake up at six to get ready for school and go straight to my bathroom.

Since it's just me and my dad we have just a three bedroom house with a nice backyard with a pool. We have bathrooms in every bedroom and all of the rooms in the house are pretty big. I love my house but it gets really huge and lonely when my dad is gone which is most of the time. Mom left us about four years ago when I was thirteen, and that's when I needed her the most. Dad freaked out because I started to grow and change and he didn't know what to do. So, for the past two years since I could be alone with no problem, he is always gone. But when he's not gone he at least pays attention to me; by buying me new and expensive things. I don't know how he has so much money to spend on me, but he does; he just bought me a new white 2013 Chevy Camaro Convertible. I'm so happy and excited to get to just have a car to myself and get to go anywhere I want as soon as I get my drivers license this February, which only in a month.

I take my shower and when I get out I lotion up my body. I then get dressed in some jeans, my black PINK sweater and my black Uggs.

I grab my bag, and go down to the kitchen to grab a granola bar and head for the school bus.

* * *

I get to school and it's just like another typical day. I arrive at school and meet up with Dallas and Trish, and then we meet up with Dez right before we go to our first period, since he always arrives five minutes before the bell rings. We all have first period together, but second splits us all apart. We finally see each other after second, third, and fourth when we meet at fifth for lunch. After lunch, we have two more periods and then me and Dallas take the bus and go the yogurt shop in the mall. It's what I do everyday.

* * *

When Dallas and I get to the mall we go straight to the yogurt shop and get our yogurt. When we finally sit, we just talk and laugh and enjoy being with each other.

"So babe, do you want to go to the Valentine's Day Dance next month?" Dallas asks as we enjoy our yogurt.

"Well, yeah. You know I have been waiting to go to that dance for so long," I reply back.

"Well, my babe gets what she wants, so I will be getting those tickets," Dallas says as he leans in for a kiss.

Me being a good girlfriend I let him have one.

We sat there for some time, when I decided I needed to use the bathroom and so did Dallas.

The men's restroom was close to the yogurt shop, but the women's was on the other side of the yogurt shop, so Dallas and I always go our separate ways, and meet back up at the shop when we are finished. I really don't like the women's restroom because it's kind of pulled away from the mall and is close to an exit, so its very chilling to me. I get to the restroom and use it quick. I step out of bathroom and bump into someone tall and buff that they knock me down and make me spill everything out of my bag.

I start to pick my stuff up, when a blonde, good looking guy with beautiful brown eyes helps me pick up my stuff.

He starts to apologize and hands me my stuff back, when I stand up. When he hands me the last of my things, he apologizes again, and I say it is fine and head back to the yogurt shop. I take some steps, when I feel him pull my body back and put something over my mouth. I didn't know what was happening and I started to slowly slip away.

All I could hear was a beep and then doors opening and closing and I was gone after that. I don't know what he wanted with me or what he was going to do to me, but it wasn't anything good.

* * *

"Where am I?" I ask when I open my eyes and see nothing that I know.

"You are in Bell, Florida," I heard a voice say; a familiar voice that now terrifies me.

I sit up from a bed, and look around and see that same blonde guy from the mall.

I start to freak out and scream because I don't know where this kidnapper has taken me, but he has taken me and I don't know why.

He tries to calm down and starts to tell me that no matter how much I scream, no one will hear me because we are away from people.

I finally say after screaming my head off, "Who the hell are you, and why are you doing this to me?"

He replies by saying,"I'm Austin Moon, and I'm doing this because I love you."

**Author's Note: I hope you like this new story I have started and give me your ideas and plz review, because that is the only way I know what I need to do with the story. So, 5 reviews, follows, and favs = update. Love, SieSie**


	2. Chapter 2: You Don't Know Me?

Austin's P.O.V.

I'm Austin Moon. I'm a twenty two year old who is broken hearted but in love. I was in love with a girl for all of high school, and we dated for two years. I was head over heals and I thought she was to, when she left me for another guy, specifically my best friend. I have been heart broken ever since, until I saw Ally. I saw her about three months ago and fell in love with her ever since. I only had seen her that once and knew I wanted her to be mine, so I brought her to my house in Bell, Florida.

I live alone ever since my father died a year ago, so it has been hard this last couple of years. I have struggled to keep myself up and running, but I've gotten my things together to be with Ally. In Bell, Florida there are literally only five hundred residents, so it's a perfect place for Ally and I. I live in a huge house that my father left me, all by myself, so I decided it was time for me to get some company. I don't want to hurt Ally I just want to be with her and I want her to love and want to be with me too. It is going to take time, because I stole her from her whole life, but it's just so we can be together finally.

She will eventually love me and I'm sure of it.

* * *

She sat there on her bed, in her new room just crying and muttering about, "Why am I doing this?" and "Just take her home and she won't tell anyone about me?"

I know she is upset now but she won't be for too much longer.

"I know you hate me right now, but I'm only doing this because I love you. Just take some time to cool off and I'll go get you some water," I say as I walk towards the bedroom door.

"Hate you? I fucking want to kill you! What is fucking wrong with you? You, LOVE me. You don't even know me. How do you think this is going to work? You think that I'm just going to stay in your house and just do whatever you want? Well, you have mistaken and you better watch your back!" she screams looking at me with disgust.

"Okay, well I hope we won't have to have a relationship like this forever. I'm gonna go get your water," I say as walk to my kitchen.

It hurts to know that she hates me, but I really hope she warms up to me and her new life.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Why is he doing this to me? I just want to go home, and see my friends and be with Dallas. I don't know what he is going to do to me but I'm so scared.

I just want my dad. And he keeps saying he loves me, and he doesn't even know me!

I try to calm down and look at my surroundings, to see if there is way out of this disgusting place, and right when I think that I saw that the room I was in was not disgusting. It was very big and spacious. Very lavender also; the the decoration on the walls were lavender, the curtains on the windows were lavender, and the nice silky sheets under me were lavender. It was as if this room was made for me, because of how girly and nice it was. the room had a nice bathroom and also a very spacious closet. It actually was a perfect bedroom, and it actually looked like a very nice hotel room but customized. If he was really going to keep me here, at least I would have to live in this nice room.

I got up from the bed and tried to hurry up and see if there was anyway out before he came back in. I ran straight to the windows and attempted to open them, but they were sealed shut.

I was done for. I'm never going to get out of this house and I'm never going to see my friends and my dad again.

I go sit back on the bed and just cry my head off. I don't know where he is but I just do want to have to see him again. I cried for at least ten minutes straight when I noticed my bag sitting on the chair across from me. I straightened up and wiped the tears from my eyes and needed to move fast before he came back in, which I was surprised he hadn't yet. I got up from the bed and started walking to the chair, when he walked in. I stepped back and just stared at the bastard that has ruined my life and probably my murderer.

"Umm, I got you your water. I'll just sit it here," he says as he sits the glass on the bedside table.

"I'm not going to drink that. How do I know you haven't poisoned it or something," I say as I stand straight and tall.

"Well I wouldn't do that to someone I love," he says back as he gets closer to me.

I move back even more on the bed, and I say, "Stop saying that! You don't know me therefore you can't love me."

"I might not know you very well, but I do love you, and you will love me in no time," he says as he sits on the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you really think I could love you after you have taken me from my home, my life? You are one sick bastard. I hope you would just kill me already so I won't have to suffer and live here with you!" I yell just staring him straight in the face.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, and I'm not going to kill you. I just want us to be together. I'll leave you to what you need to do, and I'll come check on you later," he says as he walks out the room and shut the door behind him.

As soon as he left, I ran to the chair and grabbed my bag. I sat back on the bad and searched for anything useful in my bag. As I predicted the bastard had taken my phone out, but I had to have some other things that could come in handy in this situation. I looked for my nail filer, and it was nowhere to be found. So, I started to look for one last thing that could help me, when I thought of my super stay pepper spray. Even though my dad wasn't always there, he always wanted to make sure that I was safe when he couldn't be there, so he gave me pepper spray. Never would I have thought I would need to use it, but at least I have it now.

I decided that when he would come back I would spray it in the eyes till the can ran out and then I would run for my life. Then, I would find a way home and live my life again.

I wonder if my dad has found out that I'm missing, and what are Dez and Trish doing and do they know, and certainly what is Dallas thinking. Does he think I just left him, or is he worried and freaked out? I miss him and I just want to go home.

I just sit and wait, because I will get out of here, and if it happens that the only way I can get out of here is to spray a can of pepper spray into the most beautiful brown eyes of the most beautiful man then that's what I will do.

Wait… I can not fall in love with or even think that my murderer is beautiful!

I'm not going to love or fall in love with Austin Moon.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how do you like this chapter? I know it was short, but I really hope you enjoyed it, and I want to thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews, and for so many follows and favs already! I hope you guys will keep reviewing and supporting the story. Remember I do take your suggestions and try to in cooperate them in story, so do make them. 5 reviews, follows, and favs= update. Thanks for the support! **

**Love, SieSie :0**


	3. Chapter 3: I Just Can't

Ally's P.O.V.

It's been about two hours since I've seen him, and I'm kind of glad. I mean at least he's not beating me or raping me and stuff. I'm really tired, but I don't want to sleep and not wake or something. I'm really scared of him and what he could do to me, but if he loves me like he says he does, and then I will probably be fine.

Will I? Well I'm not sticking around to find out. As soon as he comes into this room and gets close to me I'm going to spray the hell out of him. I mean I feel awful… I mean, I don't know if I can do it.

Yes I can, I have to.

He has stolen you from your whole life, you have to; I think to myself when I hear the door open.

Good thing I had put the pepper spray back in my bag. He walks in with a burger, some fries, and a drink, saying it was for me and that I should eat and he hadn't poisoned it.

He sat the food down on the bedside table and sat on the bed across from me. I moved back and just stared at him.

He could tell that I had moved and asked me, "Why do you move when I get on the bed?"

I reply moving even more back, "Because I'm not letting you touch me or even get near me."

He just looks at me for a while and then says, "Are you going to eat your food before it gets cold? And you need to eat. I just want you to know that I'm not going to hurt you; I'm going to treat you like how every woman wants to be treated. I promise."

I was disgusted. I mean he is going to treat me like how everyone woman wants to be treated, but he stole me from my will. Woman don't like that.

I finally was going to do what I needed to do, and this was the right time because he wouldn't expect it.

I put my hand in my bag and started to calmly reach for the can, when he said, "I know you think I'm disgusting taking a young girl and taking her to my house, but I do love you, and I hope you will get to see that."

I stopped searching for the spray immediately and asked him, "Why did you do this to me if you love me so much? And couldn't you have just  
found a nice girl to be with than stealing me from where I belonged?"

"I took you from your life because you were unhappy and I will make sure you will be happy again. I just love you too much to see you unhappy, so I brought you to a nice, quiet, happy place, so you could be happy and be where you really belong. And I was in love with a wonderful girl until we broke up and everything changed from there," he said just staring into my eyes with his beautiful brown ones.

"Wait why did she break up with you? Did she find out you were a freak and left before you took her too. And how do you know I'm unhappy, because at the yogurt shop I was perfectly happy with my boyfriend when you decided to take me," I say.

"No I found out she was cheating on me with my best friend, and that just tore my life apart and then some time after my father died so yeah, I've been lonely for a while and when I saw you, I instantly fell in love. And I didn't see you at the yogurt shop for the first time today, I have seen you twice at the yogurt shop and the first time you were in tears having a fight with your father," he says as his face changes to complete unhappiness.

I started to feel really bad about what has happened to him lately, and now I knew why he has taken me, but I'm furious that he has seen me before and most likely planned on stealing me.

"I really hate you right now. I mean I still have my whole life to live, and you go and take me my from it. And what about my dreams that I wanted to fulfill, and you did all this just so you can have me to yourself. I mean why couldn't you have just asked me out like a regular boy. I mean even though I have a boyfriend, at least you we could have met on the right terms. I really hate you and you disgust me," I say just staring through him.

He says getting up from the bed and walking for the door, "I didn't ask you out because we probably couldn't go out because of your boyfriend and our age difference. I'm sorry you hate me and I hope you will get to love me like I love you. Well I'm going to go to my room and sleep so, bye."

And he left like that, just like that. He left in hurry and I could tell I hurt him with all I was saying, but I needed to tell him, and show him how I feel about him. He didn't even tell me how old he was and I now I really want to know. I mean I know he is older by some years, but I want to know by how many.

I feel bad for him and I wish he had a better last couple of years, but I just want to go home, and I will do anything to get there.

I didn't do it right now but I will do it next time.

I just sat on the bed and started to feel real hungry. I remembered the food and was skeptical to eat it, but I was hungry. I picked up the burger and bit into it, and it was perfect. I took another bite and another, and about a minute later, I was eating the fries. I was scared that he had put something in them, but ate it anyways. After I finished the food and drank the drink I just sat on the bed and stared at the door waiting for him to come back in.

I was going to do it; I was going to get out of here tonight.

I at first thought that the door was unlocked because I didn't hear him lock it, so I went up to it and twisted the knob but it was locked. I guess he knew that I would try and get out of here.

I walked around the room and tried to find a way out but got nowhere. I went to bathroom and tried to find anything that could help me unlock the door, but nothing was in there except a tooth brush and tooth paste and some towels.

I was going to freak out. I mean I don't think I'm going to ever get out. I mean even if I get out of this house, where would I go. If he is telling the truth, there's not even anyone around, so I'm screwed.

I lay down and just thought about my life and how it was just a few hours ago.

I mean my life wasn't perfect, but it wasn't horrible. I had wonderful friends and a wonderful boyfriend, and my dad wasn't all that bad, especially when he was home. I just miss them all so much. And my car, I don't get to even drive it.

I just lay and think for a while until I fall asleep. I tried to fight it for a while because I was scared that he might come and do something to me. It said it was eleven p.m. on the clock on the bedside table, when I fell asleep.

I thought maybe I wouldn't be able to sleep; I mean how can you sleep when you are in the same house as your kidnapper. But I did.

* * *

I woke up at about five in the morning from a nightmare and freaked out even more when I woke up. I didn't know where I was, and what I was doing in the room, at this house.

And then I remembered that I had been taken away by that cute blond boy, with beautiful brown eyes at the bathroom in the mall.

I started to register that this was all real, and I wasn't having a nightmare. I was really kidnapped and taken to a house and locked up in a room. I wish it was nightmare.

I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. When I was finished I went to the chair in the room and sat in it. I knew today was the day I had to go, or I was never going to get out of here. The longer I stayed the more I'm going to give up and not even try to leave. So today was the day. I was going to escape from this place; from Austin Moon.

* * *

I've been talking to myself on how I should do it and when I should and trying to talk myself out of it, but it was final. It was about six in the morning when I heard the door knob wiggle. I just sat on the chair, and waited for him to come in so I could do it. He walked in with a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs and some orange juice also. I thought to myself, that he must really love me, to do all this for me. I was ready; I was going to do it. He walked over to the dresser that was in the room and placed the plate and cup there. Okay, as soon as he turns around, I'm just going to spray him in the eyes and go. I had my hand up and had my finger on the top.

I was so scared that what if the spray didn't come out and he would get mad that I tried to hurt him and he would hurt me, or just anything else.

He turned around and I couldn't. I stuffed the can under my leg quick and just looked at him.

"I'm sorry that I left after our little talk yesterday. I just had to go. Talking about the last couple of years just really hurts. But I brought you breakfast, so you can have the most important meal of the day," he says as he starts to walk towards the door. " Oh, and there are towels in the bathroom and extra clothes in the dresser there, if you decide to clean up," he says leaving through the door. This time, I heard him lock the door and even him walking away.

I walked over to the dresser and looked in the drawers. There were underwear in one drawer, bras in the other, pants in another, and shirts in the last. I was surprised he had gotten all this stuff, but then surprised turned into creepiness because I wondered how long has he had it and how did he get the stuff so close to my actual size.

I got the food and sat on the bed. I started to eat and think about how I just chickened out on saving my life. I just let my opportunity go, so I could go back home and live the rest of my life where I should live it.

I could have just done it and gotten it over with; I could have been gone by now. But that's the thing; I can't bring myself to do it, because I can't hurt him. I don't want to hurt him. He's just messed up and lonely, and obviously he sees something in me to have taken me. I hate him and I really want to get out of here, but not by hurting him.

I can't hurt the same generous, cute boy that I bumped into at the bathroom, even though he has turned into a kidnapping, generous, cute boy.

I can't hurt Austin Moon; I just can't.

* * *

**Author's Note: So did you like it? I hope you did and I want to thank you for supporting the story. I hope you guys keep supporting it and wanting more. So, if you have any ideas or suggestions, just put them in a review and I will see if I can in cooperate them in the story. Remember 5 reviews, follows, and favs= update.**

**Love, SieSie **


	4. Chapter 4: Free for a Second

Ally's P.O.V.

It's been a week since Austin has tried to talk to me. I mean he brings me food and makes sure I have the things I need, but he hasn't actually sat down and tried to talk to me. Its better that I haven't had to be around him really, so I have had time to find a way out. I hadn't had much luck but I'm going to just go ahead and get the heck out of here.

I've decided that I would just spray Austin in the eyes just a little, and get out. I didn't want to have to spray the whole thing in his eyes, just enough to get past him. Then I will just run out of the door or the window and leave.

I want to leave, I need to leave.

I looked over at the clock on the bedside table and it was five thirty in the morning, which meant he would be in here in an hour to give me breakfast.

I sat on the bed Indian style with my bag in my legs just waiting for him. I had the spray in my hand and was waiting for him to come in so I could just go home. As I waited and waited, I was trying to calm myself down, since I was so nervous about what I was going to do.

It was about six ten when I heard him put the key in the door and open it. I just sat on the bed like I had for the past forty minutes and just stared at him. He walked to the table and sat my food there, and the whole time I just stared at him. I watched his every move and he could see that. He came and sat on the bed across from me like he always does and just stares back at me.

"So what's with you today?" he asked as we just stared into each others eyes.

His were beautiful brown, and were worried like, as for mine were just brown and dark.

"I want to go home, so please just let me go. I promise I won't tell anybody anything if you just take me back home, or just at least let me leave on my own," I say.

"You know I'm not going to let you do that. You belong with me and you'll see it in no time, I promise you," he said back touching my leg.

I was disgusted and mad and so many other things. I mean who is he to touch me and tell me what I'm going to do. That was it. I was getting out of here and I was getting out now. He just looked at me and kept his hand on my leg, when I pulled out my can of pepper spray out.

I heard him say what is that and snicker and the next thing that I hear is a bunch of cussing and screaming and that was it. I did it!

I got my bag and ran. I was free; I was finally free!

I got out of the door and was in a hallway. This house was definitely huge and pricy. I mean as I was running I couldn't help but look at all the things on the walls and all the décor in the house. The hallway was so huge and long, I didn't think I would ever find the door out.

Throughout the hallway there were like only two other doors, other than the door of the room I was in. I wanted to look in the rooms and see what creepy stuff he had in the rooms, but I didn't have enough time to do that and get away from him. I finally was out of the hallway and in the living room, I believe, and was amazed. I mean it was so nice and grand that I was thinking about staying. I knew I couldn't, but if it was my house, I would never leave this living room.

There was a long brown couch, a giant fireplace, a huge fish tank, and what it looked like a 70 inch screen TV. I stopped and just looked around for a second and then I heard a door open and I knew I was dead. I should have just gone and ran until I couldn't anymore. I started to panic because now I couldn't find the door to the outside. I only saw the kitchen that was connected to the living room, so I went in there to see if the door was in there. There was the back door and I knew this was it. My face changed so quickly; I was hopeful that just maybe I was going to get out of this place and get back home.

I ran out the back door and screamed my head off. I screamed for help and that there was a fire just to get someone's attention, but I didn't see or hear anything back there. I went through the back gate and just kept screaming. I knew he would be behind me in time, so I just ran and I tried not to look back, but sometimes I had to. As I was running, I noticed that Austin was telling the truth; there was no one around, just his house in the middle of nowhere. But, that wasn't going to stop me from running or yelling. I started to look back and see if he was anywhere near me because I knew he would be in a little while. As I looked back, I also noticed how wonderful and grand his house was. I mean it was outrageous but I couldn't focus on that, I needed to get home to my dad and my friends, and especially Dallas.

I was about a mile from the house when I heard a car coming down the street behind me. I knew it was him and knew I was over. He probably was going to take me back to the house and chop me to pieces, or might just do it the faster way and just run me over. I was looking for a way out but there weren't any. The road went straight and that was it. I kept running when the car came up in front of me and stopped. I turned back around and starting running towards the house again. I could hear him running after me and yelling my name, but I was not going to let him get me. I didn't turn my head once, but I could hear him getting closer. I was so scared but I didn't want to let it show. He kept getting closer and closer every second, and finally he caught up to me. I could feel him grab me by my stomach and hold me so tight that I could hardly breathe. I tried to kick and scream, but it was no use; he was strong and there was no one around. He had that cloth again and put it over my mouth. I fought for a while not to inhale, but it was a matter of time. He started to pull me back to his car, when I noticed what kind of car he was pulling me back to; a Porsche Carrera GT.

I didn't understand this, I mean why would he do all this and risk his whole life just to steal me, when he is clearly rich and could get any girl he wanted.

I finally gave in and inhaled and the next thing I know I'm back in my room. I'm done for and I know it. He is going to kill me or hurt me for trying to get away. I'm so scared, but I'm not going to show him. I sit up from the bed and just stare at the door waiting for him to come in.

I wanted to die; I probably was better off dead.

I mean I was free, I was free and then he had to come and take me away again.

I was free for a second.

And now he is going to chop me up and hurt me. I'm done for and I know it.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but I have so much going on so it's pretty hard to try to focus on writing, so yeah. Well, I hope you liked it and will keep reviewing, following, and adding to the favs. Oh, and I want to thank you guys for all the reviews and stuff, and if you have suggestions, don't be afraid to make them. So, plz keep up with 5 reviews, follows, and favs which = update.**

**Love, SieSie :)**


End file.
